Home
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Rashel waits for Quinn to come home. AH.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Night World or anything you know I don't own.

**A/N: I'm pretending that Quinn's in the army and Rashel is waiting for him to come home, okay? Okay. Oh and this is ALL HUMAN (I wonder why most of my recent stories are all human…hmm). Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and sorry for any errors you spot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

Rashel looked at the clock, knowing that Quinn wasn't coming home anytime soon.

Ever since the President declared that he was going to pull the troops out from Afghanistan, she began feeling hopeful. Hopeful that Quinn would come home any day, unharmed. Hopeful that he could finally hold her in his strong arms . . .

But that started a few months ago.

And it's almost her birthday soon.

And he's still _not here_. Not home.

Rashel took a shaky breath and pulled out a chair, sitting down. She clasped her fingers together, her green eyes glazing. Rashel was remembering the day she met him—like she always does when she feels like this—as an involuntary smile lit up her features.

She was jogging around their neighborhood two years ago, when some guy suddenly yelled, "Watch out!"

Rashel had looked back, just as the basketball almost hit her face. _Almost_.

She would've ducked and avoided the basketball just as easily as the dark-haired guy caught the ball with his left hand. "Watch it!" he scolded the guys in the court. "You could've broken this pretty lady's face," he said, glancing back at her with a wink.

Her heart had probably gone crazy at that moment because it started pounding like an insane '808 drum.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had just called her a pretty lady?

Either way, her heart was beating extremely fast. Rashel bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe it's because the ball was about to hit me and I was scared shitless, she thought to herself.

"Thanks. For, uh, saving my- er, for catching the ball," she stammered, suddenly self-conscious.

The dark-haired guy smirked and stuck out his hand. "You're welcome, miss . . .?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Rashel," she said, firmly shaking his hand. Even though she wasn't feeling firm in the inside. "And you are?"

"Just call me Quinn." He gave her a charming smile.

They stood there, close to each other, awkwardly. Rashel tried not to make her gaze linger at him for too long. She's not succeeding. Quinn, on the other hand, was shamelessly watching her and just . . . _staring_ at her. As if she was, you know, a "pretty lady" as he had said.

That was when she noticed that he had dark eyes. Dark eyes and nice skin. And a nice body. And a nice smile . . .

Checking him out? Yes.

Already falling in love with him? Maybe.

Do I want to leave now and forget about him for the rest of my life? Hell no.

Rashel had already made a decision of inviting him to coffee since he saved her life (reasonable excuse right? It's not like a handsome man saves you everyday anyway, so mind you) when one of the guys from the basketball court called, "Hey Quinn! You coming?"

His dark eyes lingered at her face for one moment before turning towards the court. "Yeah, give me a minute!"

That was when she swallowed her decision. What if he's already seeing someone? What if he's just not interested? What if he flirts with every girl who his friends decide to accidentally throw a ball at? Instead of asking him for coffee, she sent him a half-smile. "Thanks again, Quinn."

"No problem, Rashel." Smile.

"See you around?" It was supposed to be a statement. A goodbye statement. But it ended up being a damn question.

Quinn grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "You bet," he said with a wink. With that, he waved at her and jogged towards the basketball court. It was then that she also realized that he was just going to the court.

So that could be fate, right? Fate that the ball was supposed to hit her but then Quinn suddenly saves the day and then they meet?

It has _got_ to be fate.

No one _that_ handsome runs around and save tough girls' asses. Right? Right!

It only took her a moment or two to gather her wits and continue jogging. The day after that, they _did_ meet again. Hell, they even jogged together. Rashel swore that her heart was in paradise. She also swore that they thought of coming to the court to "accidentally" see each other again.

"May I jog with you?" he had asked that second day of seeing- er, _meeting_—each other.

Rashel had nodded, hopefully it wasn't too enthusiastic, with a smile. "Sure. I'll treat you with some coffee too."

They started jogging, just three inches of empty space between them.

"Hmm, because of yesterday?" Quinn asked thoughtfully.

"Yup. My way of saying thanks."

"You don't have to do that, you know," he said with a smile.

"But I want to." And spending some time with you can't hurt, she thought to herself.

He was silent, as if contemplating. Then, in a nearly hopeful tone, he asked, "Maybe a dinner would be nicer?"

Rashel would've stumbled. She really would've. Thank God her legs were strong and not flimsy and were not listening to her heart. Thank God. "I- that sounds great."

Quinn grinned then, glimpsing at her through the corner of his dark eyes. "Perfect. Where would you like to go?"

"Oh, uh, anywhere's fine with me," she said. She vaguely wondered how they could converse normally while jogging in moderate speed. They must have really good stamina.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked, just as they slowed their pace for the cars to pass.

Rashel pondered. _Is_ she free tonight? She checked her mental schedule for the day. "Yes I am."

"Pick you up at 7PM then," he said with a smile.

After that, they were inseparable. They would usually hang out in Rashel's apartment and go on dates nightly. They started to get to know each other very well too.

The start of their relationship might have been a rush, but considering that he's part of the army and was about to leave by the end of the month, there's not much that they could do.

Rashel had hugged him tightly that night. The night before he went back to Afghanistan. She refused to cry but still cried anyways. He simply murmured sweet things in her hair as she cried on his chest, wishing that the war would end. She had told him to be careful and stay safe, knowing that there was a huge chance that he'd get killed.

Because of her late night crying and hugging Quinn, she hadn't seen him go.

No, _he_ didn't wake her up. She would've seen him leave even if she was crying non-stop last night. She even had her alarm going—but Quinn must've turned the alarm off. All she saw was a note on her kitchen table.

_Dear Rashel,_

_I'm sorry that I turned your alarm off. I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to see me go. I'd have to fight a bigger urge to stay here with you if you were awake. It's already enough for me to fight this urge to stay while watching you sleep. Please understand. When I get home, you can punish me in any way you want. I promise. I'll be careful. Take care and be safe._

_I love you,  
>Quinn<em>

It was a short message, but she cried again. She never knew that she could be _this_ attached to Quinn. It was like being attached to her mother all over again—except, this time, she has very strong emotions coming along with the attachment.

The door clicked.

Rashel unconsciously wiped the tears in her eyes as she snapped out of the flashbacks. That couldn't be . . . it can't be Quinn inside her flat right now. Well, it certainly _can_ be—but she just can't believe it. Not yet.

A robber? Probably.

Quinn? Hopefully.

She grabbed the most nearest weapon she could hold onto—which was a little magazine book—as she stealthily and carefully walked out of her little kitchen.

Instantly, a big grin replaced her pursed lips and tears were in her eyes again. Rashel was frozen in place, staring at Quinn just as he watched her with adoration in his eyes. He was still in his uniform, his bags on the floor with his cap.

"Rashel," he whispered, one of the biggest smiles plastered on his face.

Rashel dropped the magazine and ran to him, crying. She jumped on him literally, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stumbled back a bit but held her, burying his face in the juncture of her neck shoulder.

"Quinn," she cried, sniffing. Her whole body shook as she cried, drenching him with her tears. Happy tears, that is. "Quinn- _gasp_ –you're home."

"Of course I am, Rashel," he whispered against her neck. His voice was deep and husky, as if he was trying not to cry as well. "I'm back," he whispered. It was like he couldn't believe it. "I think I'm back for good."

Rashel cried harder. "I'm- _gasp_ –glad. I'm really- _gasp_ –glad," she said, pulling her face from the juncture of his neck and shoulder and kissed him. "I love you," she mumbled, still crying.

"I love you too," he mumbled against her lips. They were still hugging each other tightly, with Rashel smiling and crying like she won a one-million jackpot.

And to her, she _did_ win a one-million jackpot.

Because Quinn's finally back home with her.

Rashel hugged him tighter. "I don't think I can ever let you go now that you're back," she whispered in his ear.

Quinn only chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Anyways, xXlamia vampressXx mentioned that today was Rashel Jordan's birthday! :DD SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY RASHEL JORDAN (gurl we're born in the same month, I AM PROUD!)! :D Well, thanks guys for reading/subscribing/reviewing/whatever-ing this story! I hope I didn't make many errors…**

**Review? \(`v`)/**


End file.
